


The Anatomy of Fucking

by bboiseux



Series: The Smut Collection [11]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Sex with Grog was a process.  But it was worth it.





	The Anatomy of Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2018 on tumblr for [peyton-keating](https://peyton-keating.tumblr.com/), but never put it up here. I had the idea I might write a larger Grogleth series at some point. Since I doubt I'll ever get to that, enjoy this little one off!

Sex with Grog was a process.

Foreplay? That was easy. Keyleth just turned into a powerful beast or something divine and beat the shit out of him until he was on his back and she could climb on top.

But sex? That was a process. He was just so large.

They’d started with his fingers and mouth. The first time, Keyleth had been taken by surprise. They’d tried talking it out, but there was only so much talking with Grog. The physical route was usually a lot more direct, so she’d stripped down, taken hold of his hand (softly, because she was Keyleth) and guided it between her legs. She should have known he’d know what to do. Before she could even react, he’d picked her up and flung her to the ground, one hand spreading one thigh to the side, his finger pushing inside her and crooking. His finger was an experience, meaty, thick, and Keyleth sharply inhaled as he slid in and out. But it was when he lowered his head and began hungrily gulping at her wetness (messy and sloppy, like he ate any other meal) that Keyleth truly realized what she was in for. Like with everything else, Grog completely drowned himself in the emotion of sex. If he was going to fuck, it became the only thing in his world.

There was something incredibly intense and pleasant about being someone’s world. So Keyleth laid back and let Grog’s touches wash over her.

There were other things to do and they’d tried them, but, for whatever reason, they preferred to keep their true shapes and sizes during sex. So sex was a process that usually went like this:

Keyleth, straddling Grog’s prone form, his cock already hard and at attention, wiggled a little across the tip. (The problem wasn’t length. In fact, Grog wasn’t that much longer than a well-endowed human or elf. No, the problem was girth. Her hand couldn’t even wrap around the entire shaft. When they’d first decided that they might want to try, Keyleth thought shapeshifting might be the only option. She’d learned otherwise. Nature had a way.) There was a coolness to Grog’s skin, a natural iciness to his blood, but it took only a little time for his cock to become hot and pulsing. Keyleth let the heat do its work, grinding against the top of his cock until they were both slick with her juices. That was step one.

Step two was getting the tip inside. She took a deep breath and start working her hips in a swiveling pattern, holding his cock steady between her legs. The first couple times, she’d needed lube to even get started, but she’d gotten used to the stretch. There was still a slight burn, as the tip entered and pushed her to what felt like the breaking point. Even now, a whimper forced itself between her lips and she dug her nails into his chest, drawing blood. One of the many things she appreciated about Grog is that she didn’t have to worry about things like that. A little blood just made him more excited.

Step three required lube. Even after all their times together, Grog was simply too big. She couldn’t get slick enough on her own for what he needed. Steadying herself on his chest, Keyleth leaned over (Grog’s cock pulsed inside her and she paused as her body shuddered into the beat) and took a healthy helping of the thick lube onto her fingers. She rubbed it into his shaft, the heat melting it and making it flood down to his pelvis, giving him a greasy feeling. She took a moment to stroke him, twisting her hand to get the whole of his cock. Grog squirmed beneath her and she felt him stop a thrust upward, his whole body tensing. Grog had astonishing control when he needed it.

His cock slick and ready, her cunt already stretched wide, Keyleth began the slow process of taking him fully inside. With his cock held in place, Keyleth braced herself against his chest with both hands and focused on the fullness that grew inside as she slowly lowered herself. She had to pause again and again, her skin flushed a bright red, sweat beading and dripping. Many times, Grog would rest a hand on her waist and tell her how good she felt, how powerful she looked, and then he’d raise himself on his elbows (she’d gasp, as his cock thrust upwards, just a little) and massage her nipples with lapping strokes. When that happened, Keyleth would clasp his head close, his beard rough against her skin, his head smooth in her palms. With a few last, slow rotations of her hips, she’d swallow him up.

Step four was Grog. Just let Grog be Grog. When Keyleth was ready, when she could breathe through the fullness again, not moaning at every twitch inside, she would tell Grog okay. He’d sit up, holding her steady against his chest with two massive hands. He started slow, tiny thrusts that still knocked the breath out of Keyleth. Her face buried in his shoulder, her hands scratching at his head, she’d moan hot and wet into his shoulder. Keyleth never lasted long at step four. The fluttering started deep in her pelvis, mixed with the steady rhythm of Grog’s cock, and, before she realized it, her thighs shuddered and quaked and she had to wrap them around Grog and she was falling back, the pulse of her orgasm radiating through her chest and tingling through the back of her skull. Grog knew that when she fell back like this, she was the loosest she’d ever be and he let himself go. He clutched her tight, his fingers clamped on her hips, and he thrust with a mounting speed until he was barreling ahead and Keyleth’s body was vibrating to every thrust. Grog roared when he came and Keyleth could feel it, a powerful flush of hotness stretching her even further, and bringing a scream of ecstasy to her lips.

Step five was cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> I am also [bboiseux on tumblr](https://bboiseux.tumblr.com/).
> 
> **Introduction**  
This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism - focus on descriptions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> **Author Responses**  

> 
>   * This author replies to comments.
>   * **Note:** If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with _whisper_. I will still appreciate the comment, but not respond. :)


End file.
